


A Different Piano

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Children frowned before they approached a piano. What was left of it





	A Different Piano

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

Children frowned before they approached a piano. What was left of it. Their eyes were wide as they viewed three alligators using teeth to wreck the piano. They imagined the Sewer King's scowl and trembled. They ran. After stealing a new piano, they winced the minute the Sewer King performed.

 

THE END


End file.
